Life Goes On
by Hunnybee
Summary: No new villan, no going back in time; just moving on. A one-shot synopsis about Mirai Trunks life after his final trip to the past.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Life Goes On  
  
How long had it been? Sixteen? No Seventeen. Seventeen long years since I'd last been to the past, so much had changed since then. Where once I didn't know whether I was to make it to tomorrow, my problems now never exceeded the ordinary.  
  
An as the cities were being rebuilt so was Capsule Corp. During that time my mother was almost completely consumed with her desire to return CC back into the global empire it once was. Which undoubtedly involved grooming me to take her place at the head of the company.  
  
However, being twenty or so years behind my mom had her work cut out for her. I really wasn't aware that so much was involved in maintaining a company; too much if you ask me. So from attending board meeting, hiring and firing people, coming up with new inventions or accompanying her on business trips I did it all. An I learned it all too the tricks of the trade proper, business attire and decorum, not to mention mastering languages I previously had no use for. It had been a long and grueling process.  
  
But thankfully I was allowed a break, it seemed destroying the androids held more than its obvious benefits. For the first time in thirty-five years they were reviving the World Martial Arts Tournament in my honor, mother and I were to be special guest but I opted to participate instead. Which incidentally is where I met my wife Seiko.  
  
I thoughtfully played with the wedding band on my finger as the memory flooded back to me.  
  
Mainly because I'm not one sit things out, what initially prompted me to enter was the Grand Prize. Aside from the monetary award, it offered a trip for two to a resort of their choice all expenses paid for a month, my mom had been working harder than usual so I think she deserved it. I wasn't going to go, besides someone needing to stay and look after CC I perceived Chi-chi as better suited company than myself.  
  
And sure of my victory as the sky was blue I easily advanced to the final round. Not to say they couldn't fight because by human standards they certainly could, but put them against a demi-saiyan and it would give that impression. Surprisingly as fate would have it my final opponent would be my future wife. Seiko had done quite well in her previous matches and used a fighting style I recognized as Mugen-Tenshin.  
  
Trying not to embarrass her I let her make the first move and held my power back just a couple levels above sickening. Granted it would've been one hell of a fight had she more strength, but holding back this much was completely intolerable. So I didn't hold back as much an when I landed a light-punch to her mid-section it sent her flying a back a few meters, two more feet and she would've fallen out of the ring. Giving her time to recover I stood expectantly waiting for her to get up. Her long raven-hair shrouded her face an as she got to her feet my gaze was met by a purple fire that resided in her deep amethyst eyes. Consciously dusting herself off she promptly walked up to me with a pissed off looked on her face. Voice loud, clear and agitated I remember her words exactly to this day.  
  
"Listen Prick! I know your toying with me, so stop. I am a fighter not a child to be humored. You doing this is pointless, I'd rather you knock me out of the ring than this Trousers!" "That's Trunks," I corrected her. "Oh Trunks" she had said and placed both her arms around my neck. From a vantage point in the stands it would appear that she was trying to dance with me. Her change in behavior shocked me to say the least, I tried to move out of her embrace but she held fast to me and at that moment I saw glint of knowing in her eyes. Unfortunately, by the time I figured out what exactly what was happening a sea of blackness had already washed over me.  
  
I had come to just in time to receive my prize at Second Place, seemed Seiko had wittingly used certain pressure points in my neck to render me unconscious long enough for the announcer to do the ten-count and be declared the victor. Needless to say I was more than disappointed in myself and I must've apologized to my mom at least fifty times.  
  
So you'd imagine my surprise when Seiko comes out of nowhere and gives the resort prize to my mother. Even more so when not a week later after the tournament I see her again and end up personally hiring her for a job at CC that she applied for. The month Bulma left our initial courtship began and continued two more years before we got married in the fall. Later on she gifted me with two children a boy and a girl; Brian and Samantha. Seiko made me promise not to name them after underwear garments, vegetables or any other inanimate objects.  
  
Those turned my world topsy-turvy and suddenly everything changed, my priorities first and foremost. Not to mention my perspective on certain things I guess once you become a family man you see things differently. Parenthood also had that added effect of giving your wisdom an instant boost. Still us parents make mistakes unfortunately I made the biggest one with my daughter.  
  
During the next twelve years I watched both my children grow Brian was becoming quite the warrior and Samantha, Sam for short was as ingenious as her grandparents before her. I taught them what I knew and the proud heritage of our Saiyan ancestors; at least of what I knew. As far as Brian was concerned he was out there training with me every chance he could which I insisted on anyway.  
  
But Sam was a different story entirely when it came to that. I watched her grow over those twelve years and I knew she was getting older, yet I didn't know. Every time I saw her I didn't see that nine year-old who was becoming more independent with each passing day, I still saw her as that small six- pound baby I held for the first time at the hospital. Small and fragile using all the grip she possessed to hold on to me for protection, so I saw her more human than Saiyan and denied her the one thing that I never should've; the right to train.  
  
An since she was four she watched Brian and I train whether it was in the yard or through window to the gravity room she watched and I could always tell she was there. It had gotten to the point where Seiko had to talk to me and I gave in a little I taught her how to fly and basic martial arts; nothing beyond that. Soon she started watching less and less till she stopped altogether. Unbeknownst to me Seiko was training Sam herself and I had previously trained Seiko myself those first two years, not only that but my mother was in on it too she had developed Ki Concealers for the both of them so I couldn't tell that they were training. I was in for a rude awakening the next Tournament which Samantha a.k.a Sammie entered in.  
  
I was undoubtedly sure it would Brian and I in the final round but my son was not to join me. That Sammie kid beat him, who in previous matches showed only one skill and that was how to dodge, he barely threw punches in any of his fights. During Brian and Sammie's fight the kid upped his game by a lot doing moves that should've been beyond his comprehension and the added fact he was now using the gift of flight. It was just too weird, and at that moment trading a volley of kicks and punches with my son. Brian catapulted Sammie farther into the air putting him into a full-nelson and began plummeting downward in what was sure to be a killer pile-driver winning him the match. However, it wasn't to end like that, at the very last moment Sammie blasted the part of the ring he was about to be drove into, freed himself and my son crashed into the now exposed ground losing the match.  
  
There was something about that kid in his match with my son, his fighting- style was so familiar yet completely different, I couldn't place it for the life of me. As the match started I let him get a free hit in just to get a feel for his strength, would you believe me if I told you that not only did he knock me back about three-feet but that he actually drew blood from me. Anyone able to do that had to of had a substantial amount of power so why was it that I sensed nothing from him. That's when I caught it, a hint of lavender hair sticking out of the side of the hat he wore, in a flash of blinding speed I removed the hat and the shades he wore that covered his face.  
  
He was no he at all. She was my daughter. Naturally I demanded an explanation but she just came at me in all her anger. I never saw my daughter truly mad before it was quite comical actually now that I thought about it, her face was stern and completely dead set on trying to give her father and ass-kicking while yelling her explanation between punches and kicks.  
  
"Father you always talk about how great warriors the Saiyans were and how powerful grandpa had been and our instinctive need and want to train and find new more powerful opponents to face and overcome. You told me this was our heritage, yet you deny me of it." I did a leg sweep but she jumped and threw a punch at me and I caught her fisted hand. Using a tone that spoke of her royal Saiyan background she bit off each word making them boom as they reached my ears. "Father. I . Demand . You. Train. Me!"  
  
Suddenly I wasn't facing my daughter but a younger version of myself a burning desire within those blue depths, not to be the best not to have the most power, merely to have acceptance from their father. That alone persuaded me to train her for real this time. An true to my word I trained her, she was tougher than I gave her credit for and the only time she complained is when she thought I was going to easy on her. I don't think I can remember a time where I was more proud of her.  
  
Speaking of she and Brian were supposed to be here by now, I noticed two dots on the horizon heading towards me. I never let Samantha and Brian spar with each other they trained with me solely that way I could tell them their weaknesses so that they could work on them. Fighting each other was the test, mostly to see how they interacted in a fight that wasn't with me, but also I kinda wanted to see who I had trained better.  
  
"Dad," Sammie said shaking out of my thoughts. I looked down at both of them "Your late," I said matter-of-factly. "Sorry but someone didn't want to get off the phone," Brian said glancing at Sam. "Well, excuse me for having a social life Brian," she said sticking out her tongue. I just rolled my eyes; teenagers. "Take your positions and lets get this over with," I told them as they both moved back a few feet and got into fighting stance. "Start when you're ready," I yelled. They both flew at each other at the same time, this was going to be interesting.  
  
I watched the fight but my mind wandered again, how was everyone in the past? Well I hoped, perhaps I should go back to visit them and take Sam and Brian with me. They always wanted to meet their grandfather and there'd be no more true test of their strength than a spar with my father who would undoubtedly demand one with us the minute we arrived; a welcome back beating if you will. No, my job in the past was done, they had to live their life like I had to mine.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This if my first one-shot I hoped you like it. R/R please. 


End file.
